


and night will be no more

by grayscale



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Kento is the only thing on Shori's mind and in Shori's heart.</i> <br/>Based on King & Queen & Joker; set in an alternate 1700s France; please read the author's note!<br/><b>warning:</b> Due to the AU, this fic mentions marriage between people below the modern age of consent in most countries.  These characters are not considered minors within the time period of the story, nor are they depicted in any sexual situations, but if this seems potentially upsetting to you, please read with caution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and night will be no more

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on King & Queen & Joker! It's taken me a long time to write, but finally, I'm done. **This is set in an alternate 1700s France where gender and societal roles aren't really linked, so you can have a male Queen or, for example, a female knight or something. Shori and Fuma are brothers and sons of a duke, while Kento is the King.** It's almost assuredly crazy historically inaccurate even outside of the gender stuff, so I apologize for that in advance. Basically, read at your own risk? XD; Also, the title is from Revelation 22:5.

Kento is Fuma's friend, older and unfathomably cool-- or at least, that's how Shori first comes to know him, when he's too small to know much more about the world than what happens in his nursery. He doesn't really mind that, doesn't mind diligently practicing his writing and playing with his dolls and watching courtiers and ladies pass by out the window, dressed in fabulously elegant suits and gowns that make Shori's small eyes sparkle in wonder and spark his imagination, but it is lonely, now that Fuma's grown up and off learning to be a duke, whatever that entails. After having a big brother there for him for nine years of life, he misses Fuma desperately at times, and no matter how many poems he writes about loneliness in his primer, he can't help wanting to see Fuma whenever possible. 

But Fuma's always been understanding; Fuma is the best big brother in the world, and so he comes to visit Shori when he can, once a day, at least, and sometimes, though it's technically against the rules, he brings company with him. Shori likes all of Fuma's friends, Kouchi, with the bright smile and the kind eyes always watching out for Fuma, and Hokuto, who can't ever seem to tear his eyes off of Fuma in a way that Shori is certain is true love, and Kento. To Shori, Kento is the one who shines the brightest of all, always full of laughter and energy, decked in gold and jewels from head to toe. He reminds Shori of the saints in stained-glass church windows, and seems to radiate light in a way that's comparable to an angel. 

Kento always smiles at Shori whenever he visits in a way that makes Shori's face turn pink and his heart skip a beat, and it's beautiful, Shori thinks, to have found someone who makes him feel this way, beautiful and magical and wonderful. Fuma doesn't seem to like it very much though; Fuma's always been a protective older brother and tries to shoo Kento away from Shori as much as possible, but Shori doesn't mind. Soon, he'll be a grown-up too, and then he'll be able to make his own decisions, but for now, he's happy with the attention that he gets, both from Fuma and Kento. 

Still, he can't help but feel as if his heart is bursting in his chest when one day, Kento sneaks back into the nursery once Fuma's gone with a handful of red tulips-- a declaration of love-- and a smile on his face so charming that Shori feels as if the floor has disappeared from under him and he's literally falling. "For you," says Kento with a wink before he disappears again, just as suddenly as he came, leaving Shori breathlessly clutching the flowers to his chest to remind himself it wasn't all a dream. 

…

Kento is a playboy and a flirt who's unworthy of Shori, Fuma insists time and time again when, a year later, their parents inform them that once Shori is of marriageable age, he'll become Kento's wife. He protests loudly every time their parents bring it up, but apparently, this betrothal has been years in the making, and more than that, Kento is the king, has been ever since his parents died five years ago, leaving their advisors to run the country until Kento was old enough to rule. He's spent most of his youth being groomed to fill the role, and now that he's almost fourteen, it's time for him to take the next expected step before he's given the reins to the country, which is, of course, matrimony. Apparently, Shori has been betrothed to Kento since before they'd ever met, but their parents had kept the whole thing under wraps until now, which doesn't particularly bother Shori, but it seems to bother Fuma a lot. 

But despite Fuma's constant fits at the thought of his little brother being old enough to be married to someone of whom he doesn't have the highest opinion in terms of relationships, Shori feels nothing but anticipation at his parents' declaration that, for the next year, he'll be learning everything he needs to know to become the queen of France in preparation for the wedding, anticipation and nervous excitement that washes over him in waves even days after his parents break the news. A year seems like a short time to learn so much, but conversely, it feels like a long time to wait for something as exciting and wonderful as a wedding, and even with lessons all day, with his schedule packed full of dance classes and tutoring and needlework practice with his attendants, he finds himself spending almost all of his free time wishing away the time, or else writing poetry in his diary about the excitement of anticipation and the pain of waiting. He knows he probably ought not to, but before bed, sometimes, he prays for the time to pass faster, because a year is just so long to wait, and Shori feels like he's been waiting his whole life for this. 

Still, there's really nothing he can do to make the days move by faster, and so he does his best to focus on his studies and learn as much as he can, to become the best queen he can be. It's not much, but just learning about the things that will soon become a part of his everyday life, be it political intrigue or planning the ideal menu for dinner parties or something as simple as matching the right fan to his shoes and jewelry, is enough to at least fuel his daydreams for the first few months of waiting. Soon, he thinks, his patience will pay off, soon enough, anyway, and just knowing that in ten months, nine months, eight months he will finally be ready keeps him going. 

But in reality, perhaps because God moves in a mysterious way, or perhaps because it only makes sense, really, after the first few months of studies, Shori is told that from now on, assuming that his schedule permits, the King will grant Shori an audience for one our at a time, once every two weeks. Twice a month isn't much, but Shori is ecstatic at the news, his heart leaping into his throat and his mind abuzz with poetic fantasies about what it will be like to finally meet his betrothed for the first time in probably almost half a year now (or at least, it feels like as much; Fuma and his friends have been busier, as has Shori, and so he's been starved of visits as of late), and for the first time in an official capacity. He can still remember Kento's smile, the smell of his cologne, the way he shone as if he were the sun itself; he still has the tulips, pressed and safe in his bedroom, his own private treasure. 

In preparation for the first visit, Shori's mother instructs him to make a gift, and so despite the fact that he prefers other forms of artistic expression, Shori puts all of his energy into embroidering Kento's crest into a handkerchief. While his studies had always been engaging, while he'd always seen them as an important step towards becoming the queen, of course, now with a tangible goal in sight, the handkerchief absorbs all of Shori's attention, all of his time, and when he's done, he thinks, it's only appropriate that it feels as if he's poured his soul into it. In less than a year, he'll promise himself to Kento in church, but for now, giving him a piece of his heart feels right. 

On the day of the first meeting, Shori is all excitement and nerves, his hands shaking and a stupid, giggly smile permanently affixed to his face, and he practically feels like he's going to faint as his maids dress him for the day. Perhaps because his parents have always had this match in mind, or perhaps because Shori's never really been particularly boyish, most of his wardrobe consists of drapy tunics and skirted jackets, things appropriate, he supposes for a boy who's going to become the queen-- he's been told that he'll have a dress and corset and all for the wedding, of course, but for now, he's dressed all in white and blue with a new jacket made just for the occasion, and he feels like a princess as he's led by two of his attendants to the sitting room where he's finally, _finally_ to meet Kento. 

The formalities upon arrival, the bowing and greeting and shuffling about of servants and advisors and attendants, all go by in a blur to Shori, because there is Kento, in all of his glory, magnificent and radiant and dressed from head to toe in red, and Shori almost thinks he's going to faint. But somehow, despite the way his head spins just at the sight of his future husband, he manages to stay on his feet as the chaperones (both Kento's guards and Shori's attendants) step away to the outer edges of the room and Kento and Shori are left as alone as can be expected. 

Shori has a million things he wants to say to Kento, a million feelings threatening to burst forth from his heart, but first things, he knows, have to go first, and so be withdraws the handkerchief from his pocket, wrapped in tissue paper and tied with a ribbon. "For you, your majesty," he manages breathlessly with a little curtsy, and Kento accepts with a pleasantly surprised smile, pulling open the ribbon as anticipation pulls at Shori's chest. When he unwraps the paper, a smile grows on his face, and when he thanks Shori by taking one of Shori's hands in his own and pressing a kiss to Shori's skin, Shori feels closer to fainting than ever. 

… 

Kento is the only thing on Shori's mind and in Shori's heart in the weeks leading up to the wedding, as Shori's lessons and practices make way for dress fittings and general preparations. It's all a bit stressful and hectic, but nothing can weigh Shori down when his head is in the clouds now more than ever with thoughts of his King, his husband-to-be. Even when he has to spend hours on end standing for his elaborate wedding gown to be perfected and fit just right to his thin frame, even when he has to sit in long planning meetings about every last detail of the celebration that will follow the ceremony, even when he spends whole days without a moment to himself, he doesn't get tired, doesn't get upset. As long as he has thoughts of Kento, has the promise of being together permanently soon, Shori can endure anything. 

It does make him sad that with all the wedding preparations going on, the amount of time he's been allowed to spend with Kento has dwindled, so that now, Shori's lucky to even pass him in the hallway every once in a while, surrounded by advisors and servants and others, confined by propriety to only a curtsy and a small smile that he hopes Kento knows means _I love you, I miss you_. For the most part, he can keep himself going on the knowledge that soon, nothing will keep them apart; soon they'll be both physically and emotionally closer than ever before, but still it makes the anticipation even more intense, even harder to control. After all, the only way Shori will be able to be with Kento again, really be together, the two of them, is to get married, and the only thing that's separating Shori from marriage is time, something about which he can do nothing. It's certainly a unique and deep feeling, the building sense of impatience and excitement, but no matter how much poetry he writes about it, it doesn't make the waiting any easier. 

But finally, after a year of wishing and a month or so of pure, unadulterated impatience, finally, Shori's wedding day comes. He doesn't sleep at all the night before, no matter how much he tries; he's on the cusp of the most beautiful, meaningful day of his life, after all, and he can't get his mind to rest. He spends the night writing in his diary by the dwindling light of his single candle and looking around his bedroom for the last time and, for the few hours he does slip into a restless sleep, he dreams of Kento, only of Kento. Even so, though, the night feels as if it drags on forever before finally, dawn breaks on the horizon, and no sooner has the sun begun to rise than Shori's room is filled with servants preparing his bath and his hair and makeup and then lacing him into the wedding gown that's been made just for him, just for this wonderful, perfect day, and it's wonderful and perfect, too, covered in lace and pearls and jewels, and Shori feels as if he's going to burst with joy, feels as if he can barely breathe for how happy he is (or maybe that's just the corset; he's still not quite used to the feeling). 

The preparations take hours, but finally, by mid-morning, Shori is finally finished; painted and laced and covered in jewels, and all that's left is to wait for the ceremony. He's brought to a sitting room to wait for the carriage; the servants are all rushing around still with last minute preparations, and his parents are nowhere to be seen, but he doesn't mind. After all the waiting and anticipation, somehow, it's nice to have a moment of peace and quiet, and somehow, after everything, he feels oddly tranquil in his last moments of being a child, his last moments of his old life before embarking on a new adventure. Everything here is familiar, warm and comforting, and Shori feels at peace with the world, ready to face what's to come in good time. 

But then he hears a rapping at the window that startles him out of his thoughts, and after a moment of surprise, he struggles to pull back the curtain (not an easy task for a very small boy in a very large dress) and then nearly drops it when he sees what's outside. But no matter how many times he blinks, there is Kento, grinning in at him through the glass and gesturing to the lock, and despite the fact that certainly, Kento is meant to be somewhere else, despite the fact that according to approximately everyone, Kento seeing Shori before the wedding on their wedding day is bad luck, Shori doesn't even hesitate a second to let Kento inside. 

Once the window is safely shut behind him again, the curtain pulled shut so as not to betray that they're breaking practically every rule in the book, Kento smiles down at Shori, taking Shori's slender hands into his own and looking into his eyes in that way he has, that way that makes Shori's heart squeeze in his chest and his breath get caught in his throat. You're beautiful, he says with such reverence that Shori doesn't know what to do, because _Kento_ is the King, Kento is the one to be revered here, chosen by God and raised to be perfect in every way… and yet here Kento is calling Shori beautiful, and Shori doesn't know what to say. There are a million words in his head, rushing around in a flurry that makes them impossible to pin down, and so what comes in the end is, "Your majesty… w-why are you here?" And that's all wrong, because of course Shori doesn't want to make is seem as if he _doesn't_ want Kento there, but once it's out of his mouth, he can't take it back, and he's trembling so hard that he can't find any words to explain himself, either. 

But Kento only laughs before tugging on Shori's hands a little to pull him closer and press a kiss to his lips, and then all of Shori's worries, all of Shori's thoughts fly from his head. Because he's been kissed before, sure, by his mother and father when he was a child, by Fuma throughout his youth, and by Kento recently, on the hand, as much as is appropriate with chaperones watching-- he's been kissed any number of times in his life, but never before like this. He's still reeling when Kento pulls back, a silly grin on his lips as if he just can't hold it back as he squeezes Shori's hands. "For you, of course," he finally replies, his face lighting up like the sun, and Shori can't help but shine, too, in his reflected light. 

…

Kento is the most wonderful husband in the whole world, Shori thinks, so much so that their first year of marriage goes by in the blink of an eye. He'd always imagined marriage to be beautiful and wonderful when he was a child, but unlike the way most of his fairytales and fantasies had faded away with age, making way for the reality of adulthood, the actuality of marriage, Shori thinks, is even more a dream than anything he possibly could have thought of when he was younger. Being in love, being together with the man he loves every day is a blessing, and Shori feels as if he needs to pinch himself when he wakes up each morning just to prove to himself that waking up beside Kento isn't a dream. 

And while he knows things will inevitably get harder from here-- he's the queen after all, with responsibilities waiting for him when he gets old enough to shoulder them, and it's nothing compared to what's waiting for Kento, the king, chosen by God, the man responsible for the well-being of their entire nation-- but he's almost looking forward to the challenge, to facing a new life together with Kento. Still, things are perfect the way they are right now, too, and while Shori has always been one to live in the present and not take the here and now for granted, it's basically impossible not to love each second of each day when he spends most of his time with his perfect husband. They do both have a few responsibilities, Kento more than Shori, but Kento, wonderful and romantic and mischievous as he's always been, always finds a way to brighten Shori's day in unexpected ways. Whether it's sending a bouquet of roses to Shori's Latin lessons when Kento can't find a free moment during the day or sneaking them both out of their obligations to go horseback riding together through the palace grounds or have a picnic lunch in the garden, Kento always goes out of his way to show Shori he loves him, and Shori feels as if, despite the fact that love practically radiates from his body every time Kento is anywhere near, he can't do enough in return. 

But Kento is always telling him that just smiling, just being his beautiful self is enough, and so Shori does his best to smile and show Kento just how much it means to him, just how much _Kento_ means to him. It doesn't feel like enough, doesn't feel like anything, really, in comparison to how happy Kento makes him, but when he sees Kento smile back, sees Kento look him in the eye and take him by the hand and kiss him and say, just for him, how much he loves Shori… well, Shori didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he thanks God every day for giving him such a wonderful, amazing, perfect husband. Occasionally, when they're able to have tea or a meal together, Fuma still tries to tell him otherwise, tries to warn him against Kento's insincere proclamations of love and educate him on Kento's promiscuous ways, but as much as Shori knows Fuma loves him and is only trying to protect him, he smiles and nods and pays him no mind. Fuma might be Kento's friend, but Shori is his wife now, and when Kento says every day that Shori is the most important thing in his life… well, Fuma might be blood, might be his brother, but Kento is the man he's vowed to God to honor and obey, and besides that, Shori knows from the way Kento looks at him that he's not lying. 

Because even during the sad times, even during the hard times, Kento is always there, proving to Shori that he's never really alone, never really without someone there to catch him when he falls, and that, somehow, is even more magical than the romance. When Shori gets homesick, Kento somehow finds a way for them to take a meal, as brief as it may be, with Fuma and Shori's parents; when Shori feels as if the weight of preparing to become the monarch of an entire country is enough to crush him, Kento holds his hand tight and reassures him that together, they can do anything. And when Kento looks into his eyes and smiles that charming smile, how can Shori do anything but believe him? Kento is the most wonderful person in all of God's kingdom, Kento is radiant like the sun and confidently in control of everything, and Shori knows that he'd trust Kento to the ends of the earth. 

And so Shori goes on in a dream, expecting each morning to be awoken from his unbelievably blissful wedded life, but instead, each day only gets better and better, until Shori thinks that there's absolutely nothing that could make him happier than he is right now. Sure, in time, he's looking forward to starting a family with Kento, to really becoming King and Queen in full capacity, to everything else that life will bring them, but for right now, he thinks, he doesn't want for anything, physically or spiritually or emotionally, and he writes poems in his diary every day about how wonderful life is, how wonderful love is, how he's sure that the only thing better than being right here right now is Heaven. 

But then Kento has to go and prove him wrong all over again when, a week before their first wedding anniversary, Shori's servants wake him in the early hours of the morning to inform him that his king wishes to have an audience with him in an hour and he needs to get up and prepare. Drowsy and confused but eager to see Kento nonetheless, Shori lets them dress him in surprisingly casual clothes and do up his hair and his face before being shepherded into the large parlor between his and Kento's rooms where he finds Kento waiting, a grin on his face and a large trunk at his feet. 

Before Shori can even ask, Kento kisses his hands and tells him that the rest of the trunks are already in the carriage, and they have to get going if they want to make good time. This doesn't make anything clear to Shori, but he trusts Kento, and so he blinks but goes along as Kento leads him down the stairs and outside to where, sure enough, there are several brilliantly decorated carriages waiting, already filled with luggage save for the largest, most beautiful of all. Kento's grin grows when he sees Shori's expression of wonder, but he says nothing as he helps Shori inside, giving a few last instructions to the drivers before joining him. 

Shori opens the blinds as they set off, watching the scenery go bye in awe for a few moments; he feels as if he really is still asleep, because everything seems vague but shining and wonderful all the same, as if it were the product of his own imagination rather than reality. After a few minutes, however, he feels Kento's hand on his knee and blushes, glancing back to his husband with a shy smile on his face. He can't help but smile when Kento touches him, no matter where, no matter why, no matter when. 

"Were you surprised?" Kento asks, looking a bit smug that whatever his plan is, it seems to be going off without a hitch. "I wanted to surprise you." 

Shori nods, but more than surprised he's confused, and so, "…Where are we going, Kento?" he asks shyly, his pink certainly showing on his cheeks despite his powdered face. In the past year, he's come to call Kento by name in private, because while Kento is, of course, his King and his lord, he's also the man Shori loves with all of his heart, and it makes Shori indescribably happy to hear Kento return the gesture and call him simply _Shori_. 

"To the sea," Kento replies, puffing out his chest slightly, clearly proud. "I wanted to take you away on a vacation. Just the two of us, together." He winks at Shori, which, as silly and flirtatious as it might be, always makes Shori's heart skip a beat, and he sucks in a breath, eyes widening at the grand gesture. 

"W-why…?" he breathes, because even now, he's amazed, amazed that he could somehow be the recipient of Kento's affections, his lavish attentions, his love. 

"For our anniversary," Kento replies easily, his smile softening slightly as he leans in to press a kiss to Shori's cheek, chaste and brief but somehow promising of more to come. "For you, of course." And somehow, the way the he smiles at Shori in that moment makes Shori's heart leap even more than the gift itself. 

…

Kento is the only thing keeping Shori from completely falling apart when, in the February of their second year of marriage, Shori falls ill. At first, when he'd grown pale and susceptible to coughing fits, everyone had thought he'd just been worn thin by his studies and slowly increasing duties as Queen, and just as Shori's friends and servants had, Kento tried to cheer him up and pray for him and give him little gifts to lift his spirits. But when suddenly, some coughing and sneezing and fatigue had turned into a fever that left Shori unable to get out of bed, shivering and struggling to eat or drink anything, the royal doctors and advisors had quarantined him off almost immediately, to keep the sickness from spreading. Shori understands, of course, because it wouldn't do for him to be making important people sick, like Fuma or his parents or other nobility, and because, of course, Kento is the king, and of all people, Shori can't endanger his health. Shori loves Kento with all of his heart, and even if it means he has to be lonely… well, he can endure anything for Kento. 

Still, it's hard when the days drag on and Shori can barely move, can barely think straight alone in his rooms. His ladies in waiting do what they can, but when he's coherent enough, Shori shoos them away, too; they're his friends, and even if they're not important people in the eyes of the country, they're important to Shori. He tries to read, but his eyes grow tired sooner than they should and his heart grows tight when he reads passages about lovers happily together; he tries to write poetry, but most of the time, he's too weak to sit up and use a pen. And so slowly, it feels like not only his energy but his spirit begins to drain out of him, too, alone and without any way to keep himself going. He spends his days laying on his back, staring around his room, dark with the blinds closed, and without Kento, his sun, and praying, as much as he has the clarity of mind to, to God to get him through this. 

He doesn't really think much about it, but he supposes, once or twice in passing, that he must look pretty pathetic, like a damsel in distress wasting away in some dramatic painting. He sees the way his ladies in waiting watch him from afar, worry in their eyes as they whisper to one another, but while he feels bad for causing them concern, he never thinks that they might be up to something… until one day, late into the evening, they nervously open the door to Shori's bedroom long after Shori would have been taking visitors even in full health to reveal Kento, a bouquet of flowers in hand and worried smile on his face and love in his eyes. 

At first, Shori begs Kento not to come close, that Shori might get him sick, but Kento tells him to shush, and, of course, Kento is Shori's King, Shori could never defy Kento even if he wanted to. Besides, with Kento by his side, somehow, Shori feels stronger; with Kento's love and care, the warmth of Kento's hand around his own and the sight of his smile, Shori feels as if, at the very least, emotionally, spiritually, he might be able to pull through. And so after that, whenever he can, Kento sneaks in to see Shori. Sometimes it's in the early hours of the morning, sometimes late at night; sometimes he's there when Shori wakes up from a nightmare-filled nap, or other times, he's there to help Shori drift into a dreamless sleep. His illness lingers, but with Kento there to keep his heart strong, Shori can smile again, can laugh again, weak as his body might be. He loves Kento so much, so much more than anything else in the world, but he doesn't know how to say it, how to express in words what the few minutes a day Kento spends with him now, in his time of need, means to him. 

Still, he tries to show it as much he can, through lingering touches and smiles and meaningful looks, and he thinks Kento understands, but then again, it's hard to really judge the world around him when his head spins and his mind feels clouded more often than not, and so he settles for just holding on, holding onto Kento's hand whenever he can. It gives him hope, at least, that one day, he will get better, and be able to think, and find the words to tell Kento just what he means so Shori… only before that can happen, Kento's advisors catch Kento on his way out of Shori's room one day. 

Shori supposes they don't realize that he can hear, or perhaps they don't care, but it hurts nonetheless to hear the way they rip into Kento right away, calling him things like careless and stupid, irresponsible. They ask him if he cares at all about his country, about his role as the King; they scold him for not thinking about what would happen if he caught Shori's illness. Kento defends himself valiantly, of course, his voice movingly hot with anger and tight with emotion, but they don't listen to what he says, to his argument that Shori is the Queen and his wife, the person he'd sworn to love and honor and protect. Kento demands to know why they think he shouldn't treat Shori as a priority, practically hollers that Shori needs to be cared for, not just by doctors but by someone who knows him well and loves him-- because what if Shori died? But the advisors only call Kento stupid and naive yet again, and reply matter-of-factly that if Shori dies, it will be no problem to find Kento a new wife. 

It feels as if Shori's heart is breaking, as if he's been stabbed in the chest, but he doesn't have much time to think on it because, after only a beat of stunned silence, Kento is bursting back, in his strongest, most authoritative, most powerful voice that _he_ is the King of this country, and by God, he will stay with his sick wife if he wishes. 

Shori is in tears by the time the advisors leave with a few curt words of disapproval, and he doesn't know what he's expecting, but somehow, whatever it is, he's not expecting Kento to suddenly appear through the doors, worry clearly apparent on his face. He hurries over to the bed in the dark, but pauses for a moment when he finally is able to meet Shori's eyes in the dark, to see the tears streaming down his cheeks. Shori is afraid that his tears are offensive and tries to swallow them back, but he can't, not after everything he's heard, not after what Kento has done for him, and luckily, Kento only seems momentarily stunned, murmuring _oh God_ under his breath before picking up his pace and hurrying to Shori's side. 

Shori tries to say something, but somehow, between the dizziness and the tears and the emotions, his brain is working in slow motion, and before he can find the right words, Kento is leaning over him, pulling Shori into a tight hug. Shori feels weak, but he puts trembling arms around Kento, as well, and for the first time in this whole mess, he somehow feels like things are right. Still, things really aren't right, and so when Kento finally lets go, sinking into the chair by Shori's bedside and taking Shori's hands tightly between his own, Shori sniffs back his tears and swallows back the lump in his throat, gathering all the strength he has left. 

"Kento… I…" he starts, his voice wavering, "You didn't have to do that…" And of course Kento didn't have to; he's the King, he can do whatever he wants by his God-given right and no one can tell him otherwise, but he knows Kento will understand what he means. Shori doesn't want to both risk getting Kento sick and getting him in trouble with his advisors, and so he looks plaintively up at Kento, not sure what he's wishing for anymore. 

But Kento just shakes his head and squeezes Shori's hands tighter. "Of course I didn't have to. I… I can't believe those… That they'd say… it's disgusting," he splutters, and only then does Shori notice how red his face is, how fast his pulse seems to be racing. "You're my wife. Of course I want to be with you." 

It makes hope tingle inside Shori's chest, but he shakes his head still, looking up at Kento plaintively. "But if I get you sick… if I get you into trouble…" 

Kento doesn't even let him finish, Shori's voice wavering and dropping off as Kento pulls his hands a little closer, placing a kiss on his fingers. "I swore to God," he says quietly and uncharacteristically seriously, his eyes meeting Shori's, "but more importantly, I'm swearing to you… I'll risk anything, face anything, do anything for you." 

And with those words, Shori's tears start afresh, and he knows in that moment that no matter how dark the night is, so long as he has Kento, dawn will always come.


End file.
